Inventive concepts relate to an integrated circuit, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit having a vertical transistor and a semiconductor device including the integrated circuit.
A vertical transistor is a transistor that includes a channel through which charges pass between two electrodes of the transistor in a stacking direction. For example, in a vertical field-effect transistor (VFET), a source/drain region, a channel region, and a source/drain region may be stacked on one another in the given order and a gate electrode may surround the channel region at a level between the source region and the drain region. That is, the channel region may be formed to vertically penetrate the gate electrode. Such a vertical transistor may have different structures and different features from a planar transistor. Thus an integrated circuit including a vertical transistor needs to be designed differently from an, integrated circuit including a planar transistor.